


A Fateful Reunion

by ScarDolphin



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Part2 spoilers, Zine Work, old re:vale, yuki invites ban over for dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: Yuki has invited Banri over to his apartment for dinner after recently reuniting and Momo comes early to help Yuki make the dinner.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a zine! You can view the zine for free by going to this twitter post - https://twitter.com/ani7arigatou/status/1280700444013146112

Yuki heard the door to his apartment get unlocked as he stood in the kitchen and for a moment he was scared his guest had arrived early when he had only just begun preparing dinner. But then he remembered that he had changed his locks a while back and that Banri probably didn’t even have a key to his place. His heartbeat slowed as he heard a bubbly yet familiar voice from the entrance.  
“Yuki! I came to help you,” Momo came barging into the kitchen with a large smile on his face, lifting up the plastic bag he had in his hand. “And I bought some dessert for us!”  
Yuki raised an eyebrow. “What did you buy?”  
“Don’t look so suspicious! I saw this cake in the window of a bakery on my way here, so I bought it,” Momo grinned. “It’s an apple crumble pie, and I bought cream to go with it too.”  
“Okay,” Yuki gave in. “Just leave it on the counter.”  
“Yay! I know you’ll like it,” Momo placed it on the counter where Yuki had pointed. “Let me turn on the radio and then I can help you make dinner. Don’t you find it boring doing it in silence?”  
“I keep telling you, I like the silence. It makes it easier to concentrate.”  
“But I like music! Come on, I bet our Kouhais’ songs are being played on the radio, it would be a shame to not listen.”  
“If you insist,” Yuki gave in, knowing that Momo was stubborn and he would probably turn on the music anyway. And if what Momo said was true, he didn’t mind listening to either IDOLiSH7 or TRIGGER’s songs.

Yuki’s kitchen was part of a multi-purpose room that he also used as a dining room and living room. It was rather long, big and spacious, but Yuki liked it. It was on the second top floor, meaning he had a nice view over the city. One of the long walls was replaced by a window that Yuki liked to look out of. He had a few small decorative plants in front of it, but none of them went higher than his stomach. He had a large TV hanging on the wall next to the window with a large leather couch in front. It had taken him a while to save up for it, but now that he had it, he spent more free time on the couch than he’d done so before. Behind the couch was a table with space for six people to sit around. Yuki didn’t often have guests, aside from Momo who was there more often than not, but it was nice to have some extra space just in case. Sometimes their manager, Rinto, would pass by and if his kouhais suddenly came by, what kind of senpai would he be if he didn’t have space for them? Behind the table was the kitchen. It wasn’t very big, but big enough for Yuki to cook by himself, something that he enjoyed doing.

Momo turned on the tv and connected it to his phone. He put on a playlist of top hits that Spotify had automatically generated for him, and he wasn’t surprised when IDOLiSH7’s Monster Generation was played. Despite it being a bit older, it was their biggest hit and it was still topping the charts. Momo abandoned his phone on the couch and went to help Yuki in the kitchen.  
“Yuki~, what do you want me to help with?” Momo sang.  
“You can cut some vegetables,” Yuki replied, finding a cutting board and a knife for Momo. “It all needs to be chopped up into small, bite-sized pieces.”  
“Alright!” Momo answered enthusiastically before he began following Yuki’s instructions, humming along to the music playing in the background. Yuki was grateful to have Momo there to help. Momo had an energetic aura around him that distracted Yuki from his nervousness. Yuki had only been reunited with Banri once and hadn’t seen him since. His heart was beating out of his chest, racing at 100 miles an hour. Momo seemed to distract him from that. He knew it was only dinner and they would be eating together as friends, but he had so much he wanted to ask Banri about the past five years.

“Yuki darling, your knife hasn’t moved in a while now. Are you okay?” Momo asked, concerned. Yuki looked down, realising that he had a hand on an onion and the knife was just resting against the cutting board.  
“I’m fine, sorry. I was just thinking,” Yuki began chopping the onion into smaller pieces.  
“Are you sure? You can talk to me, you know,” Momo was concerned.  
“I know. Thank you, Momo.”  
There was silence between the two of them for a while, the only noises to be heard were the sound of knives chopping and the music playing in the background.

“I’m done, Yuki~,” Momo said after a while, “Is there anything else you want me to do?”  
“Hug me.” Yuki hadn’t realised he’d actually said it out loud until he noticed Momo was staring at him. “I mean, I’m just nervous about all this.”  
“Of course, YukI!” Momo bounced over and wrapped his arms around Yuki’s neck. “You haven’t seen Ban in five years since he disappeared and then you met him once backstage. You two were partners for a long time before that so of course you’d be nervous! I don’t know Ban as well as you do but I do know how calm and how much of a nice person he is so you have no reason to be nervous! I’m sure he’ll gladly answer all your questions so just make the vegetable soup like you often do, alright? If it gets awkward, which I’m sure it won’t, then I’ll be here to break the silence.”  
Yuki wrapped his arms around Momo’s waist in return. “Thank you, Momo. I needed to hear that.”  
“Of course, Yuki. I told you, you can always talk to me if you need it! Or I can talk to you! Whatever helps.”  
Yuki laughed lightly.  
“There’s the Yuki I know!” Momo grinned, “Now you finish making the soup and I’ll go set the table, alright?”

Yuki returned to the kitchen table and continued making dinner, feeling more fresh. He was glad to have someone like Momo by his side, for Momo was both a great friend and a great partner to him. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to make him feel better. Yuki focused on finishing dinner, listening to the sound of a light clatter of plates as Momo set the table behind him. Momo had been to Yuki’s apartment so many times he almost lived there, but Yuki didn’t mind. It was easy now that Momo could find the stuff he needed without asking Yuki for every single little thing.

“I’m done,” Momo spoke cheerily as he slid up next to Yuki. “It smells delicious! Is it done?”  
“Yeah,” Yuki nodded. “I’m just letting it stay on the stove so it’s still warm when Ban arrives.”  
Before Momo had the chance to reply, there was a knock on the door and he grinned at Yuki. “Speaking of, it sounds like he’s here. Now go let him inside already.”  
Momo nudged Yuki gently towards the door. Yuki took a deep breath before walking over and opening the door.  
“Welcome, Ban. It’s good to see you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exclusive to ao3 and not featured in the zine because I wrote too much and it couldn't all fit in the zine piece but enjoy anyways

“It’s good to see you again too, Yuki,” Banri wore a warm smile on his face. “How are you?”  
Yuki stepped back to let him in, “I’m doing good. And you?”  
“Me too. Here, I got you this,” Banri handed Yuki a small plant. “It’s a Rosemary. I thought you might like it.”  
“I do,” Yuki nodded, gratefully accepting it. “This can go by the window too. Thank you, Ban.”  
“Don’t mention it,” Banri took off his shoes and followed Yuki into the multi-purpose room. Yuki placed the plant where he found space for it and went to get some water whilst Momo appeared.  
“Ban-san!” Momo swung his arms around Banri’s neck, “It’s good to see you. Yuki’s been real busy making dinner for us.”  
“Hey Momo, you can drop the -san. That sounds nice. What are we having?”  
“Vegetable soup!”  
“I see,” Banri laughed lightly, “He hasn’t changed, has he? Well, I’m looking forward to it. Yuki has always been good at cooking, even if he mostly makes simple meals.”  
“Yeah, Yuki’s food is always good!” Momo replied enthusiastically.  
“Shall we sit down and eat?” Yuki asked, breaking the conversation between them. He had been listening along and was smiling slightly to himself as he set the food on the table.  
“That sounds good,” Banri nodded.

They sat down at the table and began eating. It was quiet at first, only the radio playing in the background which had been turned down noticeably. Banri was the first to break the silence.  
“This is great, Yuki. I’ve really missed your cooking.”  
“Then come by more often,” Yuki replied.  
“I just might do that,” Banri replied with a smile, “But I’ll have to invite you over too. I’m sure the boys would like it.”  
“Why did you choose to work with them, Ban-san?” Momo asked.  
“I told you, you can drop the -san. I wasn’t supposed to work with idols directly and I still do more office work than anything else, but Takanashi recruited me after I left Re:vale and I’ve been working there since.” Banri replied.  
“Do you want to come back to Re:vale again?”  
Banri laughed lightly, “You don’t need to be so cautious, Momo. I’m happy where I am and I won’t be going anywhere. You can have Yuki for yourself, as long as I can see you once in a while then I’m happy. I’ve been following you on the news for a long time now, and I’ll continue doing so.”  
“Let Ban eat too, Momo,” Yuki commented, but he noticed the relief and sparkle in Momo’s eyes clearly.  
“Sorry!” Momo replied cheerily.  
“It’s fine,” Banri smiled, “Tell me about you two. How is it going?”  
“We’re great!” Momo replied, “Yuki is such an ikemen as always but we’re doing good!”  
“I see, I’m glad to hear that.”

After dinner, Yuki tidied away the bowls while Momo and Ban moved to the couch and sat down, still chatting. Yuki wasn’t one to talk much so he was glad Momo could do most of the talking for him, and he was glad to see Banri as well and smiling like he always did.  
“Momo, do you want to get the dessert ready?” Yuki asked.  
“Did you make dessert?” Banri asked.  
“Well, I bought something on the way here,” Momo replied sheepishly. “But it’s from a good bakery! I always buy cakes there. I’m coming, Yuki.”  
“You can do it yourself,” Yuki replied, “I want a chance to speak to Ban too.”  
“You sound like a child, Yuki. You can always speak to me,” Banri turned on the couch, watching them. The smile on his face hadn’t left since he arrived.  
“It’s fine, I can do it myself!” Momo gave Yuki a nudge, “Go sit down with him and I’ll bring it over when it's ready.”  
Yuki obliged and sat down on the couch next to Banri.  
“How are you, Yuki? Is everything well?” Banri asked.  
Yuki nodded in reply, “Yeah. I’m good. I missed you.”  
“I know, I missed you too. But it was best this way,” Banri replied softly.  
“You didn’t have to disappear.”  
“It was easiest for me. I wanted you to find a new path for yourself.”  
“You were gone for five years, Ban.”  
“Perhaps I overdid it. But it’s over now. We’ll keep in touch, alright? You know where to find me now.”  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s ready!” Momo brought over two plates and handed one to Yuki and one to Banri. He then went back and grabbed the last plate for himself.  
“Is this apple crumble? It looks nice, Momo,” Banri commented.  
“Yeah! I haven’t tried it either but I’m sure it’s good!” Momo grinned.

Momo continued his conversation with Banri, leaving Yuki to sit quietly and eat his apple crumble pie. Even though Momo had given him a smaller piece, Yuki only ate about half of it. It wasn’t really anything for him, but he had given it a try.  
“Can I eat the rest of yours, Yuki?” Momo eyed the half-eaten pie on his plate.  
“You don’t need to ask,” Yuki handed Momo his plate and Momo hungrily ate it.  
“You really haven’t changed much, Yuki,” Banri laughed.  
“You already said that,” Yuki pointed out.  
“I know, but now I’ve said it again,” Banri winked, placing his plate on the table. He looked at his watch and stood up. “As much as I would like to stay, I do need to work early in the morning. Thank you for having me over Yuki, and thank you for always supporting him, Momo. Please continue to do so.”  
“Of course!” Momo replied.  
“I’ll see you to the door,” Yuki offered, standing up and walking out to the hall. He watched as Banri put on his shoes and his jacket.  
“I’m glad I got to see you again,” Yuki spoke.  
“Me too, Yuki,” Banri stood up with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Yuki without a notice, surprising him. Yuki awkwardly returned the hug.  
“Thank you. I promise I’ll keep in touch, Yuki,” Banri stepped back.  
“Yeah, you better,” Yuki replied. “See you.”  
“See you,” Banri copied, before making his way out of the door.


End file.
